Epic Mount (EqG)
This is the Equestria Girls version of Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts. Epic Mount is the human/EqG version of Epic Mount set in the spinoff ''Equestria Girls''. While this is technically part of Ponytale, it is seperate from the general Ponytale stories as it's own minor spin-off. Description A youth who wears a grey hoodie. He is not as much as a semi-feral fighter as his pony counterpart since the Old Woods are not as dangerous or enchanted as Everfree Forest. He is more of a ranger than a warrior. However Epic is still an acomplished fighter as he has been known to wrestle dangerous animals when he has to. Emblem Epic Mount's cutie mark is printed on the back of his hoodie. He also wears a tiny replica of the shield on his belt buckle. He could also be wearing a black T-shirt under his hoodie which sports the shield picture. History As a child, he played with fairies at the bottom of his garden. His mother considering them to be imaginary creatures he made up to play with. However due to certain groups interested in him and starting to realise that the "imaginary creatures" could be real, caused his mother to be concerned on where Epic could be safe. Principal Celestia who was aware of Epic's gift, traveled to britain to talk to Epic's mother and offered her a new life in Amareica where they can be safe. After the events of the movie Epic and his mother relocated from England to the suburban neighbourhood of Canterlot (Pressuming set in a country like America). It was too late of the school period for Epic to enroll in which he spent the summer holidays getting adjusted with his new life. He and his mother immigrated from Britain for reasons he did not fully understand. Upset by these sudden changes of his life he spend most of his time alone in the Old Woods, a forest nearby Canterlot. During the summer he met Fluttershy who lost her pet rabbit in the woods and helped find him. Ever since they've became friends, both with a love for forests and animals. When it comes to Canterlot High he did not want to go to a place full of strangers and be expected to fit in. However as Fluttershy also attends the same school she promises to help him adapt to the school as it really isn't as bad as he believed it will be. Principal Celestia talk with his mother is aware that Epic may require special attention. Epic rarely interacts with others outside the forest, only going into town when he wants something and prefering his time and privacy in the woods. However his first meeting with Fluttershy was when she was chased by a pack of semi-feral dogs. Epic rushed in to defend her and he wrestled the alpha as it bit into his arm. Choking and dominating the dog, the dogs gave up and left. Fluttershy weary of the stranger, was thankful for him saving her and treated the wounds on his arm. As Fluttershy lost her rabbit Angel yet despite being there first meeting after saving her life, Epic was eager to help find her lost rabbit in which after searching the woods they finally found him. During the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'', he assist the Sonic Rainbooms as a novice roadie working backstage and behind the scenes throughout the entire event and being completely unnoticed, however reluctantly with the Diamond Dogs. All to try and keep tabs on the Dazzlings whom he pressumes maybe a magical threat. But with Twilight Sparkle as the band member he could concentrate on Discord who has followed Twilight into their world to cause trouble. He suspects Discord and the Dazzlings behavior to cause conflict could be related. Differences Unlike his pony counterpart, Epic Mount was never taken away from his mother, because of this he is more non-agressive pacifist. Instead of the life of a warrior he is an average youth who just so happens to live in the forest. He prefers to explore the Old Woods or pretend he is a knight or a hero going on adventures through the woods, often with a toy wooden sword believing it is dangerous to go alone. He also has the ability to interact with creatures that are regarded as "magical" (such as goblins and fairies). Like his pony counterpart, he hopes to be a true hero just like his make-believe adventures, however he is hesitant with his school responsabilities and power. Ability Epic Mount was born with the ability to see and interact with magical beings like monsters, fairies and goblins. A power unique to only a few in the world of Equestria Girls. When Epic had to move to Canterlot, this caused a mental block on his abilities. However since Canterlot High School is built on a junction of ley lines, the statue the exact crossing point, it is the cause of paranormal events and magical phenomenons at the school, such as the portal to the Pony World. he gradually realises that what he has known growing up was indeed real and deals with wierd paranormal stuff on a school-daily basis. It is important to know that Epic was born with the ability to see magic and is unique to him. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle also possess the ability to see magic but this is because they are actually unicorns. The schoolgirls Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all also possess the ability to see magic because it was granted to them by Twilight's "Magic" crown and how they are in harmony. Magic Dimension Magic cannot exist in the world of Equestria Girls and while some people believe in magic, the majority does not believe in the genuine existance of mythological beings and creatures. Instead, it exist as an unknown dimension in physics and beings that are magical can avoid detection from people entirely because of this dimension working as an effective "perception filter" for them. Goblins, monsters and fairies can hide in plain sight and people will simply not notice them. Along with the ability of magic itself such as teleportation, these creatures existance have avoided people and science for so long that they have been considered no more than myth. Those who posses the ability to see magic will be able to see and interact with creatures who live in the magic dimension. There are also people who are magical themselves but lack the ability to hide in the magic dimension. Instead they are able to use magic by a conduit of there power such as a wand or, as Twilights friends prefer, the use of musical instruments. Relationships This Article is a WORK IN PROGRESS The content of this article may change as more information on ''Equestria Girls'' develops. Epic Mount's relationships differate from the relations his pony counterpart has. (It is also of yet undecided how Epic will be to Fluttershy's friends.) At first Epic refused to attend Canterlot High because he was aware of how judgemental of others can be, especially in social pressumed places as Amareican themed schools, since he was home educated and attended public school in britain. As the law he was required to attend education Twilight Sparkle The two would have never met since Twilight Sparkle is actually a pony from a magical kingdom in an alternate dimension. However, the school statue is the gateway to the pony world that opens once every thirty moons. This is because the statue is built on a crossing point of many ley lines and serves as a rift to the magic dimension and causing paranormal events to happen in the school like monster sightings. The two could finally meet around Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, introduced as a close friend from out of town. However with Discord taking interest on Epic and Fluttershy and her friends needing to spend time with Twilight, Epic had little time to meet with her and unaware Twilight and Discord are from the same world. Fluttershy Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. The two have been friends since Epic helped find her bunny in the Old Woods. No longer seeing him as a scary forest stranger, the two spending more time with each other. Fluttershy visiting him where they enjoy walks and games through the woods together and Epic Mount visiting her at the Canterlot Animal Shelter to help her with the animals. Understanding Epic's worries of attending Canterlot High, she promises to help him adapt and to introduce him to her friends. Although she is worried how they would take to her spending side-time with a guy like Epic. Somewhen during Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks she vouched for Epic to assist the band behind stage. However she was still suspicious of his interest in The Dazzlings, unaware that he was also bothered by Discord at the time who chose to hide from anyone but Epic. But when she was nervous about performing on stage, Epic was there to comfort her. Rainbow Dash Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. However initially this ability was dormant until she helped Epic fight a goblin that was causing trouble in the school. She found Epic Mount in the girls changing rooms holding her udnerwear. Disbelieving his excuse about chasing goblins, swiftly slaps him. During lunchtime, she told her friends what had happened in which all but Fluttershy believe they shouldn't assosiate with him, Fluttershy being the only one who does not believe he is a pervert, goes to hear Epic's side of the story. Before the end of the day Rainbow Dash noticed a gathering of a school fight happening in the halls. She was suprised that it was Epic who was fighting with... nothing. While everyone was questioning Epics behavior for waving his fists around, observing the absence he was struggling with, she could see the very creature that they could not, the very "goblin" which she did not believe Epic was on about. Realising Epic was telling the truth and was in trouble helped him subdue the goblin. Ever since then they became friends. Rarity Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Pinkie Pie Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Applejack Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Derpy Epic and Derpy attends a special social class together for students with special requirements. Such students with autism or disabilities. Sunset Shimmer She was interested in the new "British guy" but because Epic couldn't tolerate her bullying to others and shown to be more with than she liked, she used her tactics to make him out as some intimidating delinquent as well as his reputation for spending time in the forest making him out as a creep. However over time the two became friends, Epic realising she is not as bad as she makes herself out to be. Like Epic Mount, she also possess the ability to see the magical because she is actually a unicorn from Equestria. Diamond Dogs The Diamond Dogs are a gang of delinquents that attend the school and tend to bully other students. Epic Mount being one of there victims to pick on for being "wierd". Epic resorts to fighting back whenever they get rough on him. It is these encounters where Epic fights back make him appear as an intimidating delinquent reputation, which along with stopping monsters around the school in secret makes him even more strange than he wants to be. However, due to the events of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'', he needed to stop Discord from possible sabotage while also investigate The Dazzlings if magical threat. Since he lacked the skills to play an instrument he was trusted as Sonic Rainbooms novice "muscle" roadie. While he was able to keep the equipment in check, he had to put up with the Diamond Dogs who were also the bands roadies. Principal Celestia The reason why Epic and his mother moved from Britain to begin with since she invited Epic personally to attend and paid for the costs to live in Canterlot. Epic did not wish to move but a better life was promised for them as well as benefits and support to help adjust to his new life. Epic was unaware though it was not just government and economic depression that were the troubles of there old life in Britain. She withholds various information from Epic concerning both these events as well as his father, believing best to tell him in due time and that the school itself will be better off with his attendance. The Dazzlings When he first found out about Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, instead of being infatuated with their charm, it was from their song he as instantly suspicious on how they stir rivalry among the students and believe it could be magic related. In order to investigate the trio he volunteered as road crew for his friends band Sonic Rainbooms. Being able to move backstage and behind the scenes he was able to investigate further. However with helping with heavy equipment, concerns of the band mates and reluctantly having to work with fellow roadies prooves difficult, along with Discord himself who followed Twilight from her world in order to observe events and tease Epic. Discord During the events of ''Rainbow Rocks'', Discord has followed Twilight to Canterlot High School without anypony noticing. By apperance he was still his true draconequus self in this new world except he realised that nopony but Twilight and his friends could see him. Being invisible, deaf and intangible to natives of this reality. he was suprised that the Epic Mount of this world, whom he is sure had no prior contact with Twilight before, was able to see him. Interested in him, he decides to tease his "new friend" such as discouraging his confidence with asking Fluttershy to the carnival or idling stating that he may disrupt the Battle of the Bands. Not wanting Discord to ruin anything, he decided to assist as Twilight's bands roadie to keep out of site and to make sure to stop whatever Discord plans to do. School Guardian As Canterlot High School was built on a junction of ley lines, it attracts magical beings. A School Guardian was tasked to protect the students of Canterlot High School from monsters as well as keep them unaware of the existence of magical creatures, albeit some students are aware of the schools phenomenal side and have been directly exposed to it, but have grown accustom to what is odd and kept quiet on the matter. While some guardians have been amareican, traditionally Celestia selected guardians from britain who possess the ability to interact with magical beings (because the very first guardian was one of King Arthurs knights). When assigned to guard the school, they often take up employment in the school as cover up (often as a teacher or staff, or if young themself be students) attending there school jobs while investigating any disturbances and dispatching any threats. Sometimes it is inevitable for students to be aware of what is going on and the guardian will take up an apprentice (squire) to be trained as a knight to be the next School Guardian. The previous guardian was the schools English teacher. He was killed on guardian duty which is why the school was left defenseless to Sunset Shimmer. He had no squire and replacement knights are difficult to come by. While Twilight and her friends are stand in "guardians", the previous School guardian had some association with Epic Mount which is why Principal Celestia personally chosen Epic Mount to attend her school. However Epic himself is unaware of his true purpose of being in Canterlot High School. Concept ideas Originally there were two concept ideas for the EqG character Epic Mount. One version was the original Epic Mount asked Discord to go to the new world after Celestia forbids him and thus ended up with memory loss believing himself a true human by the name of Colin. The other premise is that he came from an EqG version of Everfree Forest and enroled in a paramilitary academy. Ideas may still change for who is Epic Mount and his differences and commons with his pony self, ideas may change depending on the premise of Equestrian Girls such as locations and settings. Epic Mount may have a mother or adopted by Zecora and can be confirmed he is from Britain (perhaps Camelot itself), if this world have countries named and/or based on actual Earth countries. As for antagonist, either cultist who worship Tirek as a devil or perhaps another My Little Pony 'n Friends villain (since the show had human antagonists like the Witches from the Volcano of Gloom or Somnambula.) Alternately either Epic lives in peace in Old Woods with no antagonists. His challenge being a british young man adapting to an Amareican public school. Trivia *His concept production is named after user:Mystic Monkey real name. After all, Epic Mount started off as a self-insert to begin with. *He can also be socially different, which can be reflected that he attends certain clases with Derpy. *He has an omnivore diet, unlike the girls who are vegetarian. He likes to eat meat. *Instead of Everfree Forest, this version of Epic lives in the Old Woods. Based after the forest of the same name from ''My Little Pony Tales''. *The idea of a School guardian was inspired from ''Gunnerkrigg Court'' where the institution have the Protector of the Court. Category:Male Category:Ponytale Category:Human characters